Sandile (Pokémon)
|} Sandile (Japanese: メグロコ Meguroco) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 29, which evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble shaded binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that prevents sand from getting in Sandile's eyes and helps it see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Sandile is only found in deserts. It usually burrows under the surface, with only its nose and eyes above the sand. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. As seen in the anime, in the wild, Sandile can be mischievous and potentially troublesome to humans. However, Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times. Sandile is known to prey on . In the anime Major appearances A group of Sandile led by a debuted in A Sandile Gusher of Change!, where they were trying to lead a bunch of Pokémon to safety. The Sunglasses Sandile reappeared in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, and then in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, where it evolved into . It was eventually by in Battling the Bully!. Later, in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, it evolved into a during a battle against Iris's Dragonite. Minor appearances A 's Sandile appeared in Dreams by the Yard Full!. A Trainer's Sandile appeared on a computer screen in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. A Sandile appeared in Crisis from the Underground Up!. Multiple Sandile appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Multiple Sandile appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!. A Sandile appeared in a flashback in A Maractus Musical!. A Sandile appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of a shopper at the . A Trainer's Sandile made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Sandile appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. A Sandile appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Multiple Sandile appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Sandile briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Sandile briefly appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, under the ownership of Antonio. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Sandile appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame! . A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Multiple Sandile appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. They reappeared in SM096. A Sandile appeared in Some Kind of Laziness!, walking through the Ruins of Abundance. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Sandile is one of the Pokémon employed by in her BW Agency. Apparently, it can cry on cue. It first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action. A Sandile appeared in a fantasy in An Odd Speech. A Trainer's Sandile appeared in Into the Quarterfinals!. A Sandile liberated by Team Plasma appeared in a flashback in Pokédex Lecture. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga A Sandile is owned by Togari, a . It was used in Togari's first battle against , who was rescuing a girl's from him. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations , Desert Resort, Relic Castle}} , Desert Resort, Relic Castle Desert Resort (N's Pokémon)}} |} |} , Friend Safari (Dark)}} ( )}} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats, Field: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur, Yaksha}} |area=Tempting Path (1F-9F), Telluric Path (B1-B10), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Axe Rock (4F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 327}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- . He thinks he is good at lying and being devious, but in fact, his face can be read like a book. }} |- when its Attack is 80 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=552 |name2=Krokorok |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=553 |name3=Krookodile |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Sandile and its . Origin Sandile seems to be based on a ; it has traits from both the and the . Its striped design is similar to a stereotypical burglar. Based on its Pokédex entry, it also seems to be inspired by a , a desert skink that's able to "swim" through the sand. Name origin Sandile is a combination of '' and and also a play on sandal, which is footwear used for walking on sand. Meguroco may be a combination of 目黒 meguro (black-eyed) and crocodile. In other languages and crocodile |de=Ganovil|demeaning=From and |fr=Mascaïman|frmeaning=From and }} |es=Sandile|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Sandile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜눈크 Kkamnunku|komeaning=From , , and crocodile |zh_cmn=黑眼鱷 / 黑眼鳄 Hēiyǎn'è|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=黑眼鱷 ''Hākngáahnngohk|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Сэндайл Sendayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Sendajl|srmeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sunglasses Sandile External links |} de:Ganovil es:Sandile fr:Mascaïman it:Sandile ja:メグロコ zh:黑眼鳄